Various compositions of fluorochemical materials have been applied to surfaces to impart low surface energy characteristics such as oil and/or water repellency (oleophobicity and/or hydrophobicity). Some of these fluorochemical materials are fluorinated silanes. Various fluorinated silanes are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 7,294,731 B1 (Flynn et al.), U.S. Patent Application Publication 2006/0014895 (Shiono), U.S. Patent Application Publication 2009/0208728 (Itami et al.), and U.S. Pat. No. 3,250,808 (Moore et al.).